Artemis Fowl : Harry Potter cross over book 1 or a
by AFHPFAN
Summary: The title is Artemis Fowl: Harry Potter cross over book 1 or after book 1.rnrnHarry Potter is about to start his first year at Hogwarts...But so is Artemis Fowl II...Thought he should be in a year ahead of him...but his parent insist on it…


**Artemis Fowl: After the first book**

**Harry Potter: In the first Book…**

**Shame on you, if you haven't at least read Harry potter… (Probably did…)**

**Artemis Fowl is my other fave books so go read it…**

Chapter1: The Letter

Artemis Fowl II typed on his computer; annoyed all over his features…There were a lot of people telling him to stop searching for his father, which annoyed him greatly…

Lately weird things had been happening…When his hair dresser to his horror had made a mistake ,when cutting his hair, and made him almost balled….His hair had grown back over night…And than there was that snake incident, and that boy…The snake had talked to the boy…And Artemis had understood it all…

"Thanks amigo..."Hissed the snake.

"A-any time…" Was all that the boy said infact the boy looked just as stunned as he did…But it quickly disappeared when Butler caught the snake only seconds later.

His father was alive, and that was the end of it…He would never again use the faeries…They were a peaceful sort, so he suspects them to leave him alone…Artemis heard a nock on his window…

It couldn't be the faeries could it? They were a peace full race…Artemis slowly made his way over to his window, to see an owl…Normally he would have never had let the owl in, if it weren't that there was a piece of parchment, attached to its leg.

The owl was a great horned owl…Artemis opened the window, the Great horned held its leg to him…Artemis eyed, the owl, and slowly took the letter away from him.

The letter was written by quill…How pathetic really…They must have done it on purpose…Honestly. Artemis looked down at the envelope there was a snake, badger, raven, and a griffin, all around the letter H. Must be someone's trademark…

Inside was two folded pieces of papper, handwritten of course in emerald green ink… (You now what I'm talking about don't you?)

Strangely the letter was addressed to him; at first glance Artemis noticed a list…

Dear, Artemis Fowl II

You have been accepted at Hogwarts, even what you have done to the faerie people…They now nothing off us…We have decided that you should be aloud, to come to Hogwarts of Witchcraft, and history…

_Artemis snorted…But than all the strange things happening…and after all faeries were real…but what if this was a trick by them after all…They were peaceful, but they sure probably could play tricks…_

You should have received this letter no other than one year ago…But because of you being so busy and all…after you fathers disappearance while…we decided that you shouldn't now about your ability's…To perform magic…

_To perform magic? It rang in his head like an echo…Yes this would provide useful…If it was true and not some hoax by the faeries…But he'd probably need some proof of some kind…_

But strangely your name has appeared on the crystal ball, and it refused to show anyone else until Dumbledore wrote the letter…So enclosed you will find…

List of the entire places where to exchange your money into gallons…

Gold?Now that was more to his liking…

What and where to buy…

_Why couldn't they just teach him all the first year stuff, and let him skip a grade…They probably didn't think that he could do it …But than again how would he do magic? Thru…hands…or maybe one of those sticks…things…_

This paper while tell you where to buy or rent an owl…But for now get Oark…there to owl me back…

From: Professor M. McGonagall

Ps: If you need any convincing owl me back and I shall do something to convince you…

_He would need an owl…If it was true…_

Artemis started to write a letter back to this Hogwarts place…

Dear, professor M.McGonagall

I do not appreciate this if this is a trick, because it is wasting my time…and if you are wasting my time you while be very, very sorry…But if you aren't than…I suppose that I will be going…Yes convince me…

From Artemis Fowl II.

After re reading both letters a couple times, Artemis turned to the Oark, Oark held out his leg waiting for Artemis to tie it on his leg…So Artemis did…The owl spread out its wings and entered the night sky…Artemis watched it fly…But than it disappeared…Artemis blinked…Was magic real?

But it could just be a disappearing act; Artemis closed his window…and scanned his room…As about 15 minuets later, Oark had appeared in his room, changing colors…

"BUTLER!"Artemis demanded into the mike , Butler was in there in a minuet…Butler stared at the Oark ,and than back at Artemis…Artemis handed Butler the letter…Artemis approached Oark, and took the letter out of the owls beak…

Dear Artemis Fowl II,

Good enough for you?

Form Professor M.Mc Gonagall…

Butler looked up at Artemis, belief shown on his face…

"Tell mother that I am changing schools…"Snapped Artemis.

"Yes sir." Was all that Butler said before leaving…?

"Oww yes, and prepare a flight to londed…"Muttered Artemis, Butler nodded…and closed the door.

Artemis grabbed an envelope, and some writing material, and wrote…

Dear Professor M.Mc Goagall

Yes that is quite good, I while be going to Hogwarts…

From Artemis Fowl II.

Artemis handed Oark the letter, and opened the window and watched the owl fly into the night, it disappeared as before…

**Mean while…Somewhere a boy we all now, had just received his letter…**

**Harry smiled and Hagird gave Harry a sausage…now he new…that he was a wizard…Harry felt sleep over come him as he closed his eyes…**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX x XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


End file.
